


Rationally Irrational

by Writers_clock



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I promise, I. Couldn’t get this idea out of my head so all of you have to suffer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO much tension it’s so fun, Sharing a Bed, Tension, gay gay homosexual gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: It should’ve been the end of the story for VILE operatives, ACME agents, and Team Red alike.But there’s always more show, and VILE isn’t done just yet.
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Zari, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Li Xifeng/Sonia, Paper Star/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Arguing (but, like, in a gay way)

**Author's Note:**

> Character overload because I decided almost all of the characters need closure, anyone??? Yes?? No?? Too late I’m already writing it. Suffer.

Paper Star was rational, in the fact that she knew this was irrational.

She and Tigress were barely even friends. Mostly because Paper Star refused to have friends, but also because it was  _ VILE.  _ They were partners in crime. Not friends.

And partners in crime don’t risk all of their freedom, their money, their  _ lives  _ in order to save each other.

And yet she paced just outside of the woods surrounding the prison she knew Tigress was being held at, considering her next move. 

She already knew that she was a wanted criminal, without the support and backing of VILE. She’d cut up several bluecoats already; they couldn’t seem to learn. She was wild; she was  _ feral _ . She was everything that the faculty thought Black Sheep was, only worse.

Because Paper Star had no friends. The only reason Carmen had beaten her those two times were because Tigress was too busy yelling at her over the earpiece, and a fluke of good aim.

Paper Star was still furious that they’d given her a faculty seat. She supposed this was what the faculty deserved, but why take down VILE with them? The reach that VILE had wasted; it’s allies were scrambling. Searching for any place to sink its teeth in. Paper Star needed VILE to stay alive; and for that to happen, VILE needed a change in leadership.

That’s right. That’s why she was doing this. Not that she missed Tigress. Not that she missed the banter they constantly had until Jean-Paul told them to get a room, a comment that was immediately met with two kinds of claws.

No, it was because VILE needed new leadership, and Tigress could provide. Well, her, and someone else who’s help that Paper Star had enlisted.

It was easy to convince Crackle to join her. She thought it might’ve been harder, seeing as he was a traitor to VILE, but she reminded him that the ones that had truly hurt Carmen were the faculty, and that Paper Star wanted nothing to do with them.

He was hesitant, of course. But it just took dangling a few shiny coins, and suddenly he was back in the game. Paper Star almost snorted; he was so easy to manipulate. To be frank, Paper Star didn’t really  _ need _ him. But it would be easier; he was the electrician. The lights out guy. He would assist in her prison break of the actual effective operatives, and then she could dispose of him.

Send him crying back to Carmen. She hoped it hurt when she shot him down, unable to trust him again. She hoped it haunted him for the rest of his days.

Plus, she knew how much it’d hurt Carmen to see him again. That was a bonus.

She tried enlisting the help of others, of course. The other survivors. But Jean-Paul and Antonio were too busy leading their happy gay lives at a taco truck, and Spinkick and Flytrap somehow disappeared from even her. Even  _ Neal the Eel  _ had disappeared. Her options were low.

That’s all, she told herself. That’s the only reason

Slipping into the prison was easy. Even though they’d taken down VILE, a majority of the bluecoats were jokes. Any well trained operative could easily take them down. She supposed that’s why the faculty were taken so easily; they were  _ rusty _ . Too lazy sitting on their asses, living a life of luxury. This certainly showed them.

Paper Star stalked quietly through the halls, humming. Even if they did catch her, she’d be nearly impossible to keep caught. As long as she had paper, or even something similar, she was unstoppable. She usually settled for packs of sticky notes; most wouldn’t bat an eye at them, and they were easy to use.

She freed Mimebomb first. They weren’t faculty, and she supposed they could be useful. They weren’t the real prize - that was still Tigress - but they knew how to keep their mouth shut. That was enough for Paper Star at the moment.

“Tigress,” she hissed when she finally got in front of the cell. Tigress was sleeping - it was the dead of night, after all. Paper Star rolled her eyes. “Tigress.” Still she slept, even snoring softly. Paper Star huffed. The people I have to work with, she grumbled to herself.  _ “Sheena!” _

“Huh?” Tigress woke up at her name, sitting up. The cells really were pitiful - she nearly fell off the bed just from that simple action. Her brows furrowed upon seeing Paper Star. “ _ You _ ?” she gaped.

“Yes, me, you overgrown feline,” Paper Star growled. Her hands went into her pockets, and she grabbed a couple more sticky notes. Within moments, the cell door was swinging open. “Let’s go.”

“Wha...?” Tigress stood and rubbed her eyes, like this was some sort of twisted dream. “You’re....?” Her eyes darted to the opened door, and then to Paper Star. 

Paper Star marched over and snatched her hand. It’d been so long since even that simple action. “Come on. We don’t have all day,” she snapped, dragging Tigress away. Tigress stumbled a bit but complied, sending a fleeting glance at Mimebomb.

“You’re...? Why?” Tigress asked slowly, allowing herself to be pulled away. Paper Star didn’t let go of her arm, nor did she stop walking, but she did glance back at Tigress once or twice.

“Finish your sentences, kitty cat,” Paper Star snapped, pausing as she came across yet another guard. Before they could do anything, she tossing several neatly folded sticky notes their way. The guard slumped to the ground and Paper Star continued leading Mimebomb and Tigress away.

Tigress screwed her mouth shut, keeping quiet as Mimebomb as they all made their way out of the prison. Paper Star tossed both of them a change of clothes - orange was way too obvious - and led them to where Crackle was waiting by the car. It was hours down the road - Paper Star driving, of course - before anyone said anything. And it was during  _ Babooshka  _ by Kate Bush, too, which sucked because that song is a bop.

“You prick,” Tigress snarled at Crackle. “I can’t believe you worked with bluecoats.” Tigress was sitting shotgun - Crackle had wanted it, but Paper Star refused to let him pick the music - and had turned to face Crackle where he sat in the backseat.

“Hey, I-” Crackle started. Paper Star sent him a vicious glare in the rear view mirror, and he swallowed. “I helped you get out, didn’t I?”

“Please,” Tigress snorted. “Paper could’ve taken them all out by herself.” There was a brief pause in which Crackle frowned, and Paper Star inhaled sharply. Tigress seemed to realize what she did - backhandedly complimented Paper Star, and shortened it down to Paper, which implied familiarity - and grunted, staring out the window.

Paper Star saw Mimebomb roll their eyes. She gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. The more operatives she had on her side the better, of course. “Mime. Do you know where any other operatives could’ve gone?”

Mimebomb seemed somewhat surprised to be addressed directly. They shrugged, and Paper Star sighed. Of course none of them were helpful; she had to do all the work herself.

“Why’d you rescue the clown?” Tigress stage-whispered, frowning. 

“They can hear you, you know,” Crackle pointed out dryly. Mimebomb didn’t look impressed, just crossed their arms.

“Shut it, traitor. Why do we have him, anyway?” Tigress crossed her arms as well. Paper Star side-eyed her, mostly concentrating on the road. Technically she... never learned how to drive, and it was a miracle they hadn’t crashed yet.

They were almost at the hotel, anyway.

Paper Star didn’t respond at first, just hummed to herself. When Tigress cleared her throat, awaiting a reply, she sighed. “VILE’s in shambles, kitty-cat.”

“So?” Again, Paper Star didn’t respond, just focused on the road. Tigress huffed and glared at the window.

Paper Star actually wasn’t super sure why she had Mimebomb and Crackle here. She wasn’t particularly found of a other of them. Then again, she didn’t have a lot of choice in allies.

And she refused to forgive the faculty for fucking everyone over.

“Here’s the deal,” she said after the long stretch of silence became unbearable. “VILE’s clearly a mess. But it still has allies everywhere. The Cleaners, Cookie Booker, that mechanic and her driver friend, Goldlove, Marta Contreras, and more. They can’t get rid of us just by taking down the faculty.”

“Well, actually,” Crackle started, but Paper Star silenced him with a cold look. 

“I snatched the faculty’s plans before I escaped; if we can track down other operatives and scrounge up enough money to buy a base, we can bring VILE back.” Paper Star continued staring at Crackle, a little uneasy. She wasn’t going to keep him, of course. He had failed one too many times. But what was the best way to get rid of him? She knew that he’d go crawling right back to Carmen.

An idea sparked in her head, and Paper Star grinned.

When they finally pulled into the motel parking lot, she got out and sent everyone an individual look with varied levels of spite. “Buy your own room or sleep in the car.” She shrugged, casually folding a tiny paper crane. “If you wanna leave, that’s fine. I won’t stop you.”

No one left. She smirked. It wasn’t like these people had anywhere else to go. She headed for the entrance, everyone trailing after her one by one.

“Paper, Mimebomb and I don’t have cash,” Tigress reminded her, slightly annoyed. Paper Star sighed, as if she couldn’t be bothered. That wasn’t entirely true; she had figured this would happen.

And the hotel room she rented only had one bed.

“Fine. Electroboy, you room with the mime, I’ll take the cat.” Secretly, she was pleased.

Crackle didn’t protest - he had learned better by now - and just sighed. Tigress smirked, as if she had won. As if Paper Star hadn’t been counting on this.

Which she wasn’t, but whatever. She supposed it would be nice to room with Tigress again.

“Remember, I’m footing the bill, not VILE. Don’t touch the minifridge,” Paper Star told Tigress as she opened the door to their hotel room. It was small; a bed, a bathroom, and a space that could barely be counted as a kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tigress rolled her eyes, studying the room. She frowned, as if something just clicked. It was rather amusing, really. “There’s only one bed.”

“Obviously,” Paper Star scoffed. Tigress looked miffed, but didn’t comment any further. Paper Star didn’t quite trust Tigress enough to tell her about the quaint little house she had acquired.

Paper Star never needed VILE. It was a safeguard, in case her life collapsed on her. The other operatives were useless, and the faculty was lazy.

But her? With her on top, VILE would prosper. 

“Why’d you break me out of prison, anyway?” Tigress asked, walking around the hotel room. Paper Star leaned back against the counter, studying the menu and acting like she wasn’t hyperaware of every single one of Tigress’s actions.

“You’re not a  _ super _ shitty operative,” Paper Star replied causally, glancing up as Tigress stopped walking. She was standing directly in front of Paper Star, as if insulted that she wasn’t the top priority. “Why’d you think I broke you out, kitty cat?”

“I have a name, you know,” Tigress pointed out, crossing her arms. Paper Star noted the lack of answer with a smirk. All of Tigress’s weight was on one foot, and she had one eyebrow raised. Paper Star almost laughed at her pose. Tigress might’ve been a bit older, but being real, she was not the one in control here.

“Aww, is the kitty cat angry?” Paper Star purred, putting the menu down and beckoning for Tigress to come closer with one finger. Tigress hesitated for a split second, something similar to fear in her eyes, but took a hesitant step closer. Paper Star smirked. “I know your name,  _ Sheena _ .”

“Then call me that,” Tigress scowled. The little pout on her face was cute. Even angry, Tigress was pretty. 

Paper Star chuckled. “That requires familiarity, doesn’t it?” It was a hypothetical question. She wasn’t going to get too close to Tigress, and calling her by her name would be like acknowledging that she preferred Tigress to any other operative.

Then again, there was that one night, the one that Paper Star kept brushing off, that one night she couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Paper,” Tigress sighed, her arms uncrossing. She took another step closer, until they were nearly touching but not quite. Tigress placed a hand on Paper Star’s shoulder. Paper Star stiffened, then almost relaxed at the touch. Tigress’s fingertips were light across the spikes of Paper Star’s leather jacket. “You and I both know we’re more familiar than strangers.”

Friends. Confidants. Enemies. Rivals. 

More than friends?

It had been one kiss. Just the one, which turned into two, which turned into more, until the moment was ruined by a member of the faculty.

Perhaps Paper Star didn’t forgive them for that.

“Is that so?” Paper Star jabbed a finger at Tigress’s chest. “You’ll have to remind me, I guess.” When Tigress fell silent, she smirked. “Now go take a shower; you’ve been in prison.”

  
  
  
  


The night that Paper Star spoke of was one she wasn’t sure whether she regretted. She had mixed feelings, that was for sure.

It was after they’d failed at that haunted house mission. Paper Star barely remembered it now; she recalled the night itself more. The Cleaners dropped them off at the island, where they were locked in one of the rooms. It was supposed to be a punishment, Paper Star supposed. Teaching them to work together.

“We had the recipe, and you dropped it,” Tigress hissed for the nth time, pacing about the room. Paper Star rolled her eyes, sitting on one of the beds. 

“At least I was being useful, kitty.” Paper Star glared at the paper fish she was folding and looked up at Tigress. “Maybe if you hadn’t been hissing in my earpiece the whole time, everything would’ve been fine.”

“Oh, so it’s my fault.” Tigress stopped pacing and crossed her arms, as if waiting for Paper Star to disagree or at least apologize. “You’re so childish!” she groaned.

Paper Star dangled the fish in front of Tigress, then tossed it at her feet. It lodged in the ground, deadly sharp and inches from taking off a toe. “Careful, kitty cat,” she croned, a smug look on her face. “Someone took your claws.”

Tigress wasn’t in her suit, which was a pity for her but fine for Paper Star. She didn’t look intimidated, just glared and flattened the origami beneath her foot. The side of it first, not directly stomping on it, so Paper Star knew that Tigress was nervous.

“I still have fangs,” Tigress grunted, still standing. It felt a little bit weird talking up to someone at that extent - Paper Star herself was still sitting - so she stood, taking a menacing step towards Tigress.

“Do you, kitty?” Paper Star lifted Tigress’s chin with a finger, eyes narrowed. “Bite me, then.” When she hesitated, Paper Star smirked. “Why so shy?”

“Maybe I will,” Tigress huffed, grabbing Paper Star’s hand and moving it away. She leaned down. Tigress was taller by a good four inches, something that irked Paper Star to no end. 

“Then do it, coward.” Paper Star liked the challenge more than the flirting itself. The taunting, the aggravated look on Tigress’s face. 

“I’m the coward?” Tigress snorted, looking Paper Star up and down. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear., “You’re the one afraid of ghosts.”

Paper Star gritted her teeth, and Tigress seemed to notice that she took a step too far, but seemed pretty confident that she had things under control.

She was wrong.

Within moments, Tigress was pinned on the bed underneath Paper Star. Her eyes widened, and Paper Star showed her teeth in a creepy grin.

“Say that again, kitty, and I’m gonna sink my teeth into your fuckin’ throat,” Paper Star growled, her hands pinning Tigress’s wrists down.

“I’m getting some mixed signals here.” Tigress still had a shit-eating grin on her face, but it was clear that Paper Star had caught her by surprise. “What way am I supposed to take that?”

“Whichever way you want.” Paper Star kept Tigress pinned beneath her for several more seconds before sitting up. “But don’t test me.” She moved back to her own bed, side-eyeing Tigress as she started folding origami again.

“No need to be so aggressive, Pippi Punkstockings,” Tigress chuckled, sitting up. 

“So creative,” Paper Star muttered. “Did Coach Brunt teach you that one? You’re about as smart as her.”

Tigress hissed, kicking Paper Star’s shin. Paper Star blocked it. “First of all, back-talking the faculty won’t get you anywhere. Second, I’m insulted.” Tigress crossed her arms.

“That’s kind of the point,” Paper Star said dryly, her eyes focused on her creation. “It was an insult.” They flitted up to Tigress for a brief moment, then back down. She’s rather pretty, some might say. 

When she wasn’t being a prick, that was.

“Insults aren’t going to get you anywhere either,” Tigress pointed out, a frown upon her face. “Go back to flirting with me.”

“Is that what we were doing?” Paper Star mused, twisting the paper cat she was making in her hands. A slow smile crossed her face as she met Tigress’s gaze. “I’m pretty sure you were insulting me. Rather poorly, too. No class.” She shook her head and tsked softly.

“If you say so, Pippi Punkstockings.”

Paper Star furrowed her brows, kicking Tigress, who hissed. “Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call me kitty.”

“Your codename is Tigress, it hardly counts as an insult.”

“Kitty is derogatory.”

“Fine.” Paper Star crossed her arms and turned away, curling her feet underneath her on the bed. “What should I call you, then?”

“My name,” Tigress deadpanned, like it was obvious. Paper Star frowned. She never revealed her real name, always used some stupid alibi like Tammy Origami. “Sheena.”

“You sure it’s not crazy cat lady,” Paper Star snorted. Tigress tossed a pillow at her, one that she caught and placed on the bed.

“Don’t be a bitch.”

“Then don’t be so stupid, Sheena.” Paper Star flitted her eyes up, gauging Tigress’s expression. She seemed rather proud of herself for getting Paper Star to call her by her name. 

“What do I call you, then? Paper Star is a mouthful, and you don’t seem particularly fond of Pippi Punkstockings.” Tigress smirked. Paper Star rolled her eyes.

“Just call me Paper or something. Better yet, don’t refer to me at all. I don’t exist,” Paper Star said decisively. Tigress tossed her other pillow at Paper Star, which she caught and placed on the bed next to her. “Thanks.”

“Give me my pillows back,” Tigress demanded, standing once more. Paper Star snorted. “I mean it.”

“Come and take them, kitty cat,” Paper Star sneered. Tigress’s nostrils flared, and she pounced, this time pinning Paper Star beneath her. Paper Star raised her eyebrows. “That’s one way to do it.”

“Shut up,” Tigress hissed, staring Paper Star dead in the eyes.

Until her gaze dropped, and she wasn’t, and she was a little bit breathless.

“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad,” Paper Star laughed. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but her words were confident. Tigress narrowed her eyes, leaning closer but not all the way.

Paper Star rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Tigress’s neck, pulling her down. Tigress kissed like she spoke - fast and harsh, her lips pressing firmly into Paper Star’s. Paper Star used the distraction to shift her body weight and toss Tigress off of her.

“Punk,” Tigress huffed, still breathless. 

“Kitty-cat.”

But just before Paper Star could lean down and kiss her again, there was a knock on the door. “You’re done bein’ grounded,” Coach Brunt’s voice rang. “Now get out, new students need these rooms.”

Paper Star narrowed her eyes and leaned off of Tigress, managing to get off the bed just before the door swung open. Tigress still laid there, stunned, Paper Star’s purple lipstick staining her lips. “See you, kitty,” Paper Star called at Tigress as she skipped away.

They hadn’t kissed since. Had spoken, yes. Flirted? Definitely. But nothing more.

It was fair to say that Paper Star was looking forward to this.

  
  
  


By the time Tigress had emerged from the shower, it was about lunch. Paper Star was combing through the menu, looking for something to order. Tigress traced a hand along the back of Paper Star’s shoulders, standing close enough for their arms to touch. She peered at the menu. “What’s for lunch?”

“Got any cash?” Paper Star asked dryly. Tigress frowned at flicked her. “Fine. Order whatever you want.” Technically, Paper Star had  _ plenty  _ of money. She’d been saving since she joined VILE, a backup plan if she needed an escape.

But she was trying to save that to buy a bigger base for VILE than the cabin she’d been operating from thus far. 

Paper Star watched Tigress take the menu from her hands with a smirk. “Not even a thank you? I  _ did  _ just break you out of prison, give you a place to stay,  _ and  _ offer to feed you.”

Tigress glanced up at her, then focused back on the menu.  _ “Thank you,  _ oh great and powerful Paper Star. I’m forever in your debt,” she snarked. Paper Star shoved her lightly, and she elbowed Paper Star back. 

“That’s more like it.” Paper Star wrapped an arm around Tigress’s waist before she could stop herself. It was the comfort of knowing she was no longer in this alone, she told herself. 

Tigress didn’t hesitate in slinging an arm over Paper Star’s shoulder, still studying the menu. “How do you feel about pizza?” She asked, pointing to one. “I’m in the mood for it, but can’t finish an entire one by myself.”

Paper Star shrugged, the movement small. She  _ felt  _ small next to Tigress, but carried herself in a way that made her appear larger and more powerful than she actually was.

Not that she wasn’t powerful.

“Whatever you want,” Paper Star repeated, stepping back. “But you have to order.”

Tigress rolled her eyes. “Coward.” She moved away and picked up the phone to dial room service. Paper Star pressed her lips together firmly, a scowl set on her face. As soon as the  _ “Hello?”  _ came out of the phone, she wrapped her arms around Tigress, hugging her from behind.

“Hey, I’d like to order… a…” Tigress trailed off as Paper Star’s hands stayed on her hips. Paper Star smirked, her fingers tapping. She leaned forward until her mouth was right next to Tigress’s ear.

“Order me a large coke, too,” Paper Star murmured, grinning wickedly. Tigress flushed, elbowing her.

“A medium sausage pizza and two large cokes,” Tigress said firmly, stiffening. Paper Star laughed, one hand trailing around to brush a strand of Tigress’s hair out of her face. “That will be all, thank you.”

She whirled around to face Paper Star as soon as she hung up. “You,” she growled, “Are  _ incorrigible.” _

“Don’t forget childish,” Paper Star added, her hands looped neatly together around the low of Tigress’s back. 

“Prick,” Tigress huffed, her eyes narrowed. She lifted Paper Star’s jaw with one hand, a glint in her eyes.  _ “Punk.” _

“Kitty cat,” Paper Star crowed. Tigress leaned down and kissed her once, briefly. Paper Star’s eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. When they opened again, Tigress looked  _ so damn smug.  _

If only Paper Star weren’t so touch starved and gay.

“So.” Tigress kept close, her arms around Paper Star. “What’s with the traitor and the clown? Don’t tell me you think they’re good operatives.” She lifted an eyebrow. “They kind of cramp our style.”

_ “Our  _ style,” Paper Star repeated, a small smile on her face. Tigress rolled her eyes, but let her continue without comment. “Graham Cracker’s here for the emotional trauma. He’s a bait for Carmen.”

Tigress traced Paper Star’s jawline with a finger. “Clever,” she mused. “And the clown?”

“They’re better than you give them credit for,” Paper Star said with a shrug. “Besides, I have a plan. We can’t rebuild VILE with just the two of us. Get all our old allies back, though?” A dark look crossed her face. “VILE will rise again.”

  
  



	2. Gay, gay, narcissist, gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper Star, Tigress, and Mime Bomb decide what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love julethief so much but... PaperTiger is SO much fun to write.

Paper Star really wished she would’ve thought through the whole “one bed only” thing. She did, of course, to some exist - she was reckless, but not  _ stupid  _ \- but she hadn’t fully comprehended what that meant.

She had thought that maybe it’d be sweet. Like the stereotypical “oh no there’s only one bed” in every movie or tv show ever. They’d build a wall of pillows or something, they’d sleep on  _ exact  _ opposite ends only to wake up and be entangled in each other’s arms anyway. Maybe they’d even start the night cuddling.

Paper Star might’ve been a certified psychopath, but she still wanted to be held by a pretty girl. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t how things turned out.

That was, of course, in the sense that Tigress was hogging the blankets, and slept  _ diagonal  _ across the bed, her back facing Paper Star. Paper Star tried to shove her over several times, but Tigress kept rolling back towards her.

Eventually, she’d had enough.

Tigress hissed when Paper Star turned on the lights. She blinked, bleary eyed, as she started to realize where she was and what was happening. “Paper…?” she mumbled.

“It’s morning, kitty cat,” Paper Star hummed, grabbing the menu to once more order room service. Tigress huffed and buried her head in the pillow, refusing to get up. It was almost entertaining.

_ Far  _ more entertaining as Paper Star began to play music on her phone, and made as  _ much  _ noise as possible.

Tigress tossed her pillow at Paper Star, which she easily caught and waved about. With a grumble, Tigress eased herself out of bed, wearing a slightly-too-small tank top that belonged to Paper Star and sweatpants. “You’re incorrigible,” she muttered.

“I’m not the one who hogged all the blankets,” she reminded Tigress, putting down the menu and pulling some workout clothes from her bag. Tigress just watched her hawkishly, either annoyed or intriguied. Maybe a combination of the two.

“You’re the one who got a room with only one bed,” Tigress pointed out, crossing her arms. She picked up the menu that Paper Star had discarded, studying it for a few moments. “When you’re raised in a family of seven, you learn to take what you want before someone else takes it. Including bed space.”

Paper Star paused, considering this. Yes, she liked Tigress, and yes, they were in some sort of flirtatious ill-defined relationship, but they didn’t know that much about each other. “Lots of siblings?” She asked somewhat haltingly.

“Too many,” Tigress replied, her tone nonchalant. Paper Star knew better, though - Tigress was stiff, her movements blocky and unrefined as she made coffee. She was… almost nervous. “You?”

“Older brother, that’s it.” Paper Star kept her answer short and to the point as she slipped into the bathroom to get changed. There was some sort of tension now, different from the usual kind. It was… off.

When she emerged, Tigress’s eyebrows shot up. “You hitting a gym at…” she glanced at a clock nearby. “Seven?”

“No, nitwit, I’m going out running. Gotta keep in shape.” Paper Star’s skills were outside of plain old brute strength. They were more delicately honed than that, and Paper Star didn’t like going out to gyms. Too many creepy dudebros who tried to talk to her. She smirked as she began pulling on tennis shoes. “What can I say? I like the chase.”

“Oh,  _ do  _ you now.” Tigress’s lips curled into a smile, and she took a sip of her freshly made coffee. “And who are you chasing? Or  _ running  _ from?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, kitty cat,” Paper Star purred, standing. She crossed the room and eased Tigress’s cup into her hands, taking a sip. The coffee was heavily sweetened, which was almost unexpected. She slipped the cup back into Tigress’s fingers, smiling at the purple lipstick stain she’d left. “I’ll catch you in less than an hour.”

With that, she left the room.

Paper Star listened to music as she ran. She couldn’t  _ not  _ listen to music - her head buzzed with activity constantly, with secrets and threats and impulse. She was often told that she was like a mini Maelstrom - manipulative, psychopathic, ruthless. She had always somewhat despised this - the only thing that he had on her was experience. He was old and shriveled and had one measly thing on her, and nothing else.

He spent extra time on her, extra time analyzing her. Paper Star thought it was somewhat… annoying. It was nice, of course, that her talents were recognized. And while she appreciated a good mind game, not when it was being played on her.

Whatever. He would rot in his cell while she took over VILE, while she showed the world exactly what she was capable of.

She would show them all just why she was better than Carmen.

By the time she had returned, Tigress had already gotten a large stereotypical english breakfast - and an extra plate for Paper Star. The sentiment itself was nice, but Paper Star didn’t know how to respond to people being nice to her except for being petty.

“Awww, you ordered food for me?” Paper Star kicked off her shoes and crossed the room to where Tigress ate at the table. “You must like me or something. That’s so embarrassing for you.”

Tigress scoffed, shoving Paper Star’s plate of food towards her. Paper Star smirked, tucking wisps of hair behind her ears. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, something she knew Tigress had never seen given the way she stared. “You wish.”

“Mm, maybe,” Paper Star agreed, grabbing another change of clothes. “I’m gonna take a shower, make sure my food doesn’t get cold.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Tigress demanded. Paper Star just waved as she slipped into the bathroom. She showered quickly - she always did - and was out in ten minutes, tops. Tigress had placed one of those fancy metal domes that Paper Star never bothered learning the name of over her plate.

“Kept your food warm,  _ punk _ ,” Tigress grumbled. She had clearly finished eating, and was on what looked like her second cup of coffee. 

“Thanks,  _ kitty cat.”  _ Paper Star sat with a smirk as she dug in. She saw Tigress watching her, staring. It was almost funny. “Cat got your tongue?” She snapped her teeth at Tigress, eyes slanted.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Tigress crossed her arms, biting her lip. Paper Star’s lips pressed together as Tigress leaned forward, tracing her jawline. “You’re the one who keeps calling me  _ kitty cat.” _

“Furry,” Paper Star said firmly. Tigress scowled and dropped her chin, causing Paper Star to bark a laugh. “Don’t look so sullen, kitten. You were in a class with  _ Black Sheep,  _ a  _ mole,  _ and a  _ goat.”  _ She wagged her fork at Tigress before stabbing some scrambled eggs.

“Kitten?” Tigress repeated, a blush fighting it’s way to her cheeks. She attempted to look insulted, but most definitely failed. It was amusing, and a tad endearing.  _ “Really.” _

“I can call you a stray if you prefer,” Paper Star offered, grinning wickedly. This was fun; Tigress knew how to keep up with her. “It would be fitting.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Tigress retorted. “At least I don’t look like I shop at Hot Topic.”

“Okay, princess.” Tigress’s head snapped up at Paper Star’s words, who hid her smile by taking another bite of breakfast. “What, don’t like that?” She put her fork down, having finished eating, and leaned forward, propping her chin up on her hands. “Or… maybe you like it a lot.” Her tone was teasing.

“Shut up, sentient leather jacket,” Tigress grumbled, narrowing her eyes. Paper Star chuckled.

“Make me.”

“I just might.” Tigress grabbed the front of Paper Star’s shirt, pulling her closer until they were eye to eye. Paper Star’s breath caught in her throat, the action catching her by surprise. “I like it when you’re breathless, Paper.”

“Oh  _ do  _ you now,” Paper Star hummed, licking her lips. “What’s with the  _ Paper  _ nickname, anyway? Can’t think of any other than  _ punk?” _

Tigress shoved Paper Star away. “Fuck off, street rat.”

“That’s a new one.” Paper Star laughed at Tigress’s frown. Messing with her was too much fun. “You wanna fight me so bad you look stupid.”

_ “Fight  _ is one word for it,” Tigress muttered. She held up her chin in an attempt to get back in control. “Says the one who’s been flirting with me all morning. You must like me or something - how  _ embarrassing  _ for you.”

“Who said I like you?” Paper Star challenged, crossing her arms. “Sounds like  _ someone’s  _ a narcissist.” She loved antagonizing Tigress a little bit too much.

“Am not.”

“Gay, gay, narcissist, gay.”

Tigress lunged, knocking over the chair and pinning Paper Star to the ground. “Shut up or I’ll make you,  _ punk.” _

Paper Star wrapped her hands around Tigress’s neck, pulling her down closer. “I dare you to, kitty cat,” she retorted.

Just as Tigress closed the distance, there was a knock on the door. She cursed audibly, getting up and rolling off of Paper Star. “I swear if it’s that little traitor Crackle-”

“Calm down, kitten. I’ll get the door,” Paper Star sighed, standing. She crossed the room and swung the door open to see Mime Bomb and Crackle. Her eyes narrowed. “And what do you want?” She snapped.

Crackle always seemed a little unnerved around her. That was a good thing. Now he chuckled, rubbing his hands together. “Well, we got Mime Bomb and Tigress out of prison. I was wondering what the plan was…?”

Paper Star rolled her eyes. “Give me some time, Mr. Zappy-Go-Lucky. It’s been a day.” She shooed him away. “Go swim at the pool or something.”

Crackle looked offended, but Paper Star didn’t care. His face lit up as Tigress crossed the room, placing an elbow on Paper Star’s shoulder. “Good morning, Sheena!” Tigress almost flinched at the use of her real name - Paper Star saw it in her face - but instead her jaw just tightened.

“Gary,” she replied shortly.

Paper Star leaned closer, until her lips were mere centimeters from Tigress’s ear. “Is he bothering you, kitten?” She whispered, but it was loud enough she was  _ certain  _ both Crackle and Mime Bomb heard it. Crackle looked a little uncomfortable, but Mime Bomb seemed unfazed. Good for them.

“No need to be catty,” Crackle joked. Paper Star and Tigress gave him the same exact look, and he took a step back. “Tough crowd.” Crackle waved at all of them, starting down the hall. “I’ll be down at the pool if any of you need anything.” Paper Star waited until he had turned the corner, then grabbed Mime Bomb.

“Come on, mime, we need to talk,” she muttered, yanking them inside. Mime Bomb stumbled inside, and Tigress closed the door behind them. “I lied. I do have a plan. Crackle’s just a pawn, and I have a little more respect for the two of you.” She sat back down at the table, bringing out her laptop and gesturing for Mime Bomb and Tigress to join her. “It’s a good thing I took VILE’s plans.”

Tigress sat first, close enough that their knees touched. Mime Bomb sat across from them, looking almost a little bit bored.

“So you snatched the hard drive, but… What’s our first  _ move? _ ” Tigress asked.

“We need to expand our ranks,” Paper Star explained. “And the person who has the most reach when it comes to recruits is Marta Contreras.” A good friend of Countess Cleo’s, and a talented art thief. “She also has  _ several  _ contacts who make stunning replicas.”

Mime Bomb tapped the table to get her attention, then made several hand gestures. Tigress rolled her eyes, but Paper Star watched closely, trying to decipher what they were trying to say. “You’re asking how we’re going to convince her to work with us?” she asked after several moments. Tigress scoffed, almost in disbelief.

Mime Bomb nodded and stuck their tongue out at Tigress.

“She might  _ seem  _ like she’s doing fine, but I know for a fact she’s struggling without the help of VILE.” Paper Star scanned the screen of her laptop. She’d taken as many hard drives and information she could get her hands on when she escaped, but was still without a good chunk of information. “So we offer our services, and the perfect item to steal; Nine Dragons.” She pulled the painting up on a separate tab, and showed Mime Bomb and Tigress.

“Why this painting?” Tigress asked, frowning. She placed one hand on Paper Star’s shoulder as she squinted at the screen. Paper Star almost jumped at the contact, still not used to… well, any sort of affectionate contact. Mime Bomb rolled their eyes, making a finger gun and placing it at their chin.

Paper Star ignored them. “We already have a buyer interested,” she explained. “And it  _ happens  _ to be one of Marta’s contacts. We can pretend she’s doing us a favor by finding a buyer, when in reality it’s all part of the plan.” Paper Star was often underestimated when it came to matters of the mind. But there was a reason she was Maelstrom’s favorite operative (even if he’d never admit it to her face). 

She was clever as she was cruel.

Mime Bomb crossed their arms and gave Paper Star a questioning look. She sighed. “Well,  _ you  _ could steal it,” she pointed out.

“Can’t believe you can understand them,” Tigress huffed. Paper Star shoved Tigress lightly and sent her a look, as if to say,  _ play nice.  _ She sighed and motioned for Paper Star to continue.

“Word will have reached Carmen that you two have been busted out of prison by now,” Paper Star explained. “This’ll have to be a fast job, with an operative who can blend in. Crackle’s out of the question - she doesn’t know he’s working with us yet. Tigress… stands out. So do I.” 

“I’m not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment,” Tigress muttered.

“Have fun trying to figure it out.” Paper Star glanced back at Mime Bomb, who was watching them with a  _ very  _ judgmental expression on their face. Paper Star almost felt bad that they had to deal with her and Tigress being gay messes.

_ Almost. _

“So are you in or not?” Paper Star demanded.

Mime Bomb grinned and rubbed their hands together, as if to say,  _ when do I start? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mime Bomb spends all of their time judging people and nobody can convince me otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah♥️


End file.
